1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector having excellent capability of bearing high voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector assembly generally provides an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts, a daughter circuit board and mounting terminals for mounting the connector assembly on a mother printed circuit board, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641. In this patent, the mounting terminals close each other, thereby easily arising magnetic interference and decreasing the reliability of signal transmission. In order to overcome the above shortcomings, one conventional connector assembly adopts a connecting module behind the daughter circuit board. The connecting module includes a plurality of first and second connecting contacts positioned an upper and lower portions thereof, respectively. The connecting module further includes a plurality of mode choke coils for electrically connecting the first and second connecting contacts and a receiving room for receiving the mode choke coils, thereby decreasing the interference each other. However, the second connecting contacts close to the daughter circuit board, therefore interference exists still. As a result, dielectric glue is used between the second connecting contacts and the daughter circuit board, but the glue has relative great fluidity and need a long time to be solidified, thereby complicating the operation and increasing the cost of the electrical connector.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems by a dielectric block for spacing the connecting contacts and the daughter circuit board.